Godzilla: Rise of Ghidorah
by Giozilla
Summary: This is going to be a story, that will take place right after the events of Godzilla 2014. Will King Ghidorah be able to take over the world? Will the other monsters, and the humans stop them?
1. Introduction

**Godzilla: Rise of Ghidorah**

Chapter 0: Introduction.

Hello everyone.

I would like to introduce you, to my first Fanfiction-story in over 2 years, which was a TUFF-puppy story.

This story takes place, right after the events of Godzilla 2014 in San Francisco. This story will be, kinda my view of what Godzilla 2018 should be, including Legendary Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Mothra and Rodan.

This story won't contain any POV's from the monsters or humans, and won't contain any OC monsters, but there is an opportunity that I might include OC humans. (Don't know for sure, yet.)

If you have ideas for this story (and possibly for the movie), that you would like to give me. Feel free to leave them in the comments, and I will happily look through them. And if you have any criticism, you can put them there as well. (But don't be hateful, though.)

I hope you're going to like this story, and I see you all in the next chapter.


	2. Back Into The Sea

**Godzilla: Rise of Ghidorah**

**Before I begin, I would like you to know, that the Godzilla-suit used in this story, is the same suit as the LegendaryGoji. The King Ghidorah-suit is the same as the one used in Godzilla vs King Ghidorah (1991), The Mothra-suit is the same as the one in GMK, and the Rodan-suit is the same one as in Godzilla: Final Wars. I'm saying this, just because you now have a good visualization of what the monsters look like. Another thing I want to mention is that these humans will be takin' over from Godzilla 2014: Ford, Elle &amp; Sam Brody, Dr. Serizawa &amp; Dr. Graham and Admiral William Stenz. The rest will be OC.**

Chapter 1: Back into the sea

**(It begins with a quick little recap of the Godzilla 2014 ending.)**

**May 14****th****, 2014. 9:50AM.**

**Downtown, San Francisco.**

Rescue workers were still looking for survivors the morning after Godzilla defeated the MUTO's. Suddenly, a rescue worker asks for a brief moment of silence, which results in them finding a victim.

'Gimme your hand, it's OK.' The rescue worker said, dragging a victim up, who was coughing hard after all the smoke he breathed in.

Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham walked up a tiny mountain of debris of one of the many skyscrapers in the downtown of San Francisco, as they saw 'The King of the Monsters' laying in the debris of the downtown, like he was dead.

While rescue workers were still looking for survivors, something happened that nobody would think of. Godzilla took a sniff, which made all the people in the surrounding area looking surprised, but at the same time also scared, in the direction of Godzilla.

Dr. Serizawa looked astounded of the sighting, while only a brief second later, it looked like Dr. Serizawa and Godzilla were looking each other in the eyes.

**9:55AM.**

**FEMA (Federal Emergency Management Agency) Assembly Point, San Francisco.**

The scene takes us to Ford and Sam Brody, who are still looking for their beloved wife and mother: Elle Brody. After a new wave of people, who were left back in San Francisco, comes into the stadium, Sam notices his mum in the very corner of his eye, from meters away. As he begins with running into that direction, Ford tries to get him back, but it fails.

'Mommy?' Sam asked.

'Sammy?' Elle asked.

'Mommy, mommy!' Sam cheered.

'Oh, Sammy!' Elle said crying of happiness, while Sam jumps into her arms crying of happiness aswell.

In the background Ford was looking as the happy kid and mum hugging each other. He just couldn't believe that Elle has survived the tragedy which has happened. It takes Elle a few seconds till she sees Ford standing there. As Ford is coming closer, Elle lets Sam step away for a minute, with it resulting into Ford and Elle kissing, like they've never kissed before. When they were hugging each other, the crowd in the stadium were beginning to cheer, at what they saw happen in a 'Breaking News'-broadcast on a giant TV, which was hanging in the stadium. The broadcast showed Godzilla walking in San Francisco, with a text which said: "King of the Monsters – Savior of our City?".

**9:57AM.**

**Downtown, San Francisco.**

The scene takes us back to the downtown-area, where we see Godzilla walking in the direction of the sea, with everyone looking at him, he does one final roar, after which he dives back into the sea.

**The end of Chapter 1, and also the end of the movie 'Godzilla 2014'. **

**I'm not the best at writing, but I hope you enjoyed it. And if you have any tips or criticism, leave them in the comments, and I would happily read through them. The next chapter, will be made up by myself (or you), so nothing from the movie. **


End file.
